


Our path

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Future Masters, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Terra got the chance to pass the Mark of Mastery once again but he doesn't think he is worthy. Maybe Aqua can bring him the right words, once again?





	Our path

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!!!  
Thank you for taking the time to come on my fanfiction!!  
I hope you're having a good day!! I'm not native speaker and I've dislexya so I'm really really sorry for my mistakes here ><

After having be the slave of the darkness for more than ten years and having himself walked on a path he didn’t want, because he had trusted the wrong people, Terra wanted to make his proofs. They said he didn’t need to. He needed it. He needed to pass the Mark of Mastery and prove himself he could be a Master. He could be a real fighter of the Light.

Riku understood him. He said he was like him and, to be fair? Terra was glad. He saw something in Riku when he was young and while the youth failed and almost took the same path as him, he fought back and won. He was proud of him, and never stopped to tell him. Even if it looked a bit… strange to him.

Now, Riku was a Master.

Aqua was a Master.

And he was there, just asking to try again. Just afraid to fail again… What if he hadn’t overgrow this Darkness? Aqua had lighten his way back but now… now, he was all alone… Eraqus had thought he wasn’t worthy for just a little burst of Darkness in a quite easy challenge. Just a combat that should have turned Aqua and he as Master without a mere hesitation. And yet, he failed… Yen Sid was stricter. His Mark of Mastery will be harder. Could he do it?

A knock against the door surprised him.

Yen Sid asked him to stay here, to focus, to be ready so he didn’t think the man will come. He was supposed to join him when he will be ready… It was a favor he was doing to him. Terra was very grateful. He really needed that.

“Yes?” he invited.

The door pushed open and he smiled slightly when he saw Aqua. She was his oldest and dearest friend; seeing her was a relieve. His only fear on this was the fact… he still felt a bit odd toward her. She was a Master. She won over him and the worst? He acted badly when it happened.

“How are you doing?” Aqua asked.

“I’m doing my best,” he said. “And you?”

She smiled tenderly to him.

“That’s the best thing,” she said. “I’m sure you will be able to do it. Master Yen Sid is a just man.”

Terra nodded slightly and looked up at her.

“You didn’t reply,” he said. “How are you doing?”

She gave him a weak smile. He moved on the side, giving her room to sit next to him. She walked toward him and gave herself a second. Sitting or running away?

If she sat, it would be to talk about her problems, she knew it. And it had been repressed to her. She had to be strong. And since she was a woman, she had to prove even more that she was able…

She sat.

“You’re about to walk toward your dream, Terra. You will succeed. But if you’d fail… it wouldn’t be a problem. You can retry. The important is to pursue toward what you think good.”

Terra stared her, every inch of her face while she was talking. She smiled but her eyes weren’t as beautiful as before. They had lost their lights… She had seen too much.

“What it feel like?” he asked, hoping to call back that light, “… to fulfill your dream.”

Aqua looked down. “I don’t know,” she muttered. “I honestly don’t know. When I became Master, I thought it was what I wanted but… I just opened a door to a Nightmare. Everything changed and I lost you all, one by one. I wish… I wish I could have another dream,” she continued in a low voice.

“You still have a chance,” Terra said. “And… I’m sorry,” he added. “Sorry you had so much in your shoulders.”

He clenched his hands on his knees. Aqua reached to grab it and offer him some comfort. But Terra moved away. She looked confuse until she felt fingers on her cheek.

“I’m really sorry, Aqua. I should have been here for you.”

“You said I lighten your way back… but you were my motivation to pursue. I wanted…” She hesitated. “I wanted to impress you, to protect you…”

“I was impressed by you. I’m still impressed by you. You’re the most amazing person I never met,” he said, his voice filled with emotion. “You protected me like no one. You don’t have to hate yourself for the errors I committed. You did way more than you have to do.”

Aqua wasn’t sure. She could have sought for help, she could have tried to talk with them for real, try to understand them. She loved them and because she did, she made mistakes…

“I tried to do my best. I tried to follow our Master’s teaching…” she said. “I failed.”

“I failed too,” Terra replied. “So, perhaps… Perhaps those teachings were wrong. Perhaps we have to learn more? Learn from Master Yen Sid too?”

“Hmmm… That’s an idea,” she said with a light smile.

But in fact, it still wasn’t her dream, still wasn’t what she wanted now. After all of this, what she really wanted… was a bit of calm. Not having to worry about anything.

And as she was thinking about this she wondered… maybe becoming Master hadn’t to be her dream. It can be her job. It can be something you’d do to help others but not your passion, your reason to live…

She had to learn more from that.

She was young when she became Master, she had her head filled with Light and ideas. Now, Darkness had made her way within her. She had wanted to push it back, never let Darkness swirl in her again but then… Riku showed her another path. Maybe it really was the solution for her problem. Their problems.

Prove their values.

Prove they had learnt from their saddest adventure…

When you had touched the bottom, what can you do but return to the upside?

Aqua held out her hand to him with a smile.

“I accept your proposition. Let’s be Master _together_ this time. I want to deserve it by your side this time.”

“You always have deserved it, Aqua. You will be…” First, he wanted to say ‘the best Master I know’ but it seemed to be too much pressure. “… the Master I trust the much on the Worlds,” he said.

He leaned in to press a kiss on her cheek, taking her hand. And she squeezed it back, smiling tenderly to him.


End file.
